Una conversación para la reconciliación
by S-ReikiSaotome-T
Summary: Ubicado en el capitulo 16 de la temporada 4. Cuando Riven se cansa de hacer cosas romanticas y Musa ya no soporta su actitud ¿podra una platica entre Nabu y el Hada de la musica hacerla cambiar de opinion y arreglar las cosas con el especialista?


Hola a todos! Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo fuera de algun Fandom anime, pero desde chiquilla soy una gran, gran fan de esta gran serie que es "el club winx" y mi pareja favorita, bueno, nada mas y nada menos Musa y Riven :)

Es por eso, que decidi basar mi primer One-shot de esta serie en la conversacion que Nabu tuvo con Musa (y que por supuesto no se mostro :s) en el episodio "Un mundo Virtual" y que hiso que el hada de la musica se diera cuenta de lo que Riven trataba de hacer, Espero que sea de su agrado :)

**Disclaimer: **Winx Club es propiedad de Iginio straffi y Rainbow

* * *

><p><strong>Una conversación para la reconciliación<strong>

_-¡Es la última vez que hago algo romántico y es la última vez que escucho alguno de tus estúpidos consejos! ¡La última vez! –_gritó molesto el joven especialista mientras le devolvía la caja de chocolates derretidos a su compañero, Helia

-_pero… –_intentó decir el peli-negro

Aún así, Riven no quiso escucharlo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con furia, mientras con pesados pasos se dirigía en dirección opuesta a la que sus amigos estaban

El Hada de la música se acercó al lugar donde se encontraba ese chico que la enfurecía tanto, dispuesta a pedir explicaciones, pero para cuando llegó, el joven de ojos violetas ya se había alejado

-_Musa ¿está todo bien? –_preguntó Flora con preocupación

-_¡no, no lo está! –_respondió con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos –_al parecer tengo que cruzarme con mi inmaduro ex-novio a donde quiera que voy ¡estoy cansada de él! –_expresó molesta mientras giraba sobre sus talones para alejarse de allí también

Nabu, el cual había observado toda la escena y comprendía a la perfección todo lo que pasaba entre la problemática pareja, dio un gran suspiro; definitivamente las cosas iban de mal en peor para Musa y Riven

El chico decidió acercarse a la peli-azul y tratar de convencerla, después de todo, Riven era su mejor amigo y Musa era la mejor amiga de su chica Layla, con algo de suerte tal vez tendría un buen resultado

-**"¿Por qué Riven tiene que ser tan complicado?" –**se preguntó para sí misma el hada musical

La joven detuvo sus pasos y llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, su corazón latía aceleradamente y es que no podía evitarlo, ella quería a Riven ¡claro que lo quería! Pero simplemente se sentía agotada de su difícil actitud y de sus muchos descuidos

-_¿Estás bien Musa? –_preguntó una voz masculina a espaldas de la chica

-_Si Nabu ¡claro que lo estoy! –_respondió el hada con seriedad

-_Discúlpame si te estoy molestando pero…_

_-No te preocupes, no me molestas –_se adelantó ella a responder

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre los dos amigos, Musa aún seguía dándole la espalda a Nabu, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, y el moreno trataba de buscar las palabras correctas con las cuales empezar

-_Oye ¿no crees que has sido muy dura con Riven? –_se atrevió a decir finalmente el chico

Musa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, se dio la vuelta clavándole una furibunda mirada al mago y con las manos en la cadera contestó indignada

-_¿acaso lo estas defendiendo?_

_-No Musa, claro que no –_se defendió con serenidad –_es solo que… me sorprende ¿no te has dado cuenta de todo lo que Riven ah estado tratando de hacer por TI? –_cuestionó haciendo un profundo énfasis en la última palabra

Una mueca de incredulidad se formo en el rostro de la peli-azul, le intrigaba saber porque su insufrible amor hacia tantas tonterías

-_¿de qué hablas? –_preguntó con seriedad

-_escucha, yo se que la actitud de Riven no ah sido la mejor, el es un tipo difícil y puede enojarse y hacerte enojar por nada pero…_

_-¿pero? –_El hada musical abrió sus ojos con curiosidad

-_¿alguna vez te ah llevado flores o te ah comprado chocolates? –_cuestionó inteligentemente

-_¡no! –_Respondió _– El jamás haría ese tipo de cursileri... –_la chica no continuo con su respuesta puesto que ya lo había entendido todo ¡Riven estaba haciendo todo eso solo por ella!

-_Musa, Riven solo quiere que le des otra oportunidad ¿sabes? A pesar de todas las cosas él te quiere como no tienes idea, está tratando de cambiar, de ser más comprensivo para recuperarte –_explicó el mago con una amable sonrisa

-_Ri…Riven e…el... –tartamudeó incrédula_

_-escucha, no te pido que lo perdones si aún no estás lista, pero ¡habla con él! Apóyalo y deja que te apoye, solo préstale atención y tenle un poco de paciencia para que te des cuenta del increíble corazón que Riven oculta –_terminó de comentar Nabu orgulloso de su amigo

Un extraño cosquilleo comenzó a recorrer a Musa de pies a cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba bien, últimamente Riven estaba siendo más amable y entregado ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta para no notarlo?

-_Supongo que debo disculparme con él –_admitió cabizbaja

-_¡me alegro de oír eso! –_Exclamó victorioso –_ ¿sabes algo? –_Tomó a su amiga por los hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos –_él no quiere perderte, y yo se que tu tampoco quieres perderlo a él_

El hada esbozó una sonrisa y le brindó un amistoso y fraternal abrazo al moreno

-_Gracias Nabu, ¡eres un buen chico! –_halagó agradecida

-_¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! Jejeje –_respondió el mago en forma de broma

-_¡Nabu! ¿Dónde estás querido? –_se escuchó la voz del hada de los líquidos llamando a su Novio

-_Parece que Layla me busca –_comentó el chico –_será mejor que vaya con ella_

_-si ¡adelante! –_animó la peli-azul

-_¿todo estará bien Musa? –_preguntó Nabu por última vez

-_¡lo estará! No te preocupes –_respondió ella sonriente

El moreno asintió con su cabeza y después se dio la vuelta, marchando directo con su chica que lo buscaba

Musa sintió un alivio en el pecho, aunque aun tenía muchas confusiones en la cabeza, estaba tranquila de alguna forma

Con la mirada, empezó a buscar al especialista de su corazón en todo el _Fruty Music Bar_, hasta que finalmente lo localizo recostado en uno de los muros del local cargando una expresión bastante triste, eso la hizo sentir culpable

**-"Tal vez aún no sea el momento Riven…pero tú y yo vamos a estar bien" –**pensó con ánimos antes de dirigirse a hablar con su chico

* * *

><p>Y bien? que les parecio?<p>

Me encantaria recibir sus comentarios, ya que quisiera seguir escribiendo mas acerca de esta Maravillosa serie de mi Infancia, y por supuesto, de Musa y Riven! :D

Aun asi, me encanto escribir esto!

Peace Out!


End file.
